


The Little Things

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Pregnant Sherlock, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about Sherlock being pregnant and John just notices the baby bump? -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It had only been 2 weeks ago that they found out that Sherlock was pregnant. What a whirlwind of a 2 weeks it had been. Sherlock had been constantly researching how this could have happened, even sometimes putting off cases for a few hours to continue his searching- which really said a lot. In all the flurry John had to get over his shock quickly, making sure that (once he and Sherlock had decided they wanted to keep it) Sherlock ate, drank and slept enough to not lose it. He was the mother for now but he didn’t mind so much, even when his mind was spinning with what everyone would think, how to prepare for this baby, what things were going to be like…

John had been minding all this business so thoroughly, even taking Sherlock into surgery to take scans of the new embryo -as much as paternal instincts told him to do so, he knew the dangers of losing it and didn’t want to quite call it ‘his baby’ yet- that he hadn’t really been paying much attention to the changes in Sherlock’s body and attitude. 

One morning Sherlock walked into the kitchen fully naked, rubbing his eyes sleepily and shuffling his large feet towards the teapot already on the stove. Tea was currently the only thing that soothed his morning sickness.

Though it was a fine and warm spring day, and John certainly wasn’t complaining about seeing the beauty that was Sherlock Holmes’ body, John still told him to put on a robe, since they never knew when Lestrade, Mycroft or Mrs. Hudson would be at the door (It was common decency, too). 

Sherlock mumbled something incoherently, scratching his thigh, but turned around to go back to his room nonetheless. His ink black curls were adorably mussed, his blue eyes lidded, and … his stomach.

John put down the morning paper. “Sherlock, wait a moment.” 

"Hm?"

John stood and stepped forward to get a closer look at Sherlock’s pale abdomen. 

"What?"

John bent slightly and stroked a few fingers along a gently curving bump a few inches above Sherlock’s groin. Suddenly his chest warmed as he realized what it was.

"Sherlock, I think that’s … the baby."

Sherlock looked down and studied the curve for a moment, expressionless, and then nodded.

"Yes it is." He continued on out of the kitchen and disappeared into his room, reappearing a few minutes later in his normal dressing gown.

It was certainly an underwhelming response, but when Sherlock was sitting in his armchair later that morning, John saw that the detective’s blue eyes were downcast and his thumb was stroking the exact spot that John had touched earlier. 

He stayed like that for a solid hour.


End file.
